Frozen: Sven's (Kristoff's) Wish
by terrietont
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Kristoff learns this the hard way, as his wish of Sven being able to talk to him actually comes true, how will the others react to this?


"Oh Kristoff if only I could talk to you directly" Kristoff said mimicking Sven's voice. The reindeer huffed in disappointment. "I know I know" Kristoff soothed his friend speaking in his normal voice. "I wish you could speak to me" He muttered looking at the brightest star in the sky, he soon fell asleep next to Sven who followed in his own slumber.

That morning Sven woke up groaning. "My head hurts!" he said aloud. Kristoff woke up with a start. "Wha- who's there?!" he picked up an icepick and threatened to attack whoever that mysterious voice was.  
"Kristoff, relax!" Sven spoke up (Coming from HIS mouth and not kristoff's

Kristoff stared at the reindeer in shock. "What's wrong?" Sven asked the petrified Kristoff. "S-Sv-Sve-Sven you-you-you're- you're t-ta-talking..." he stuttered in shock. Sven cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked as Kristoff backed away slowly. Sven's eyes widened when he realized he was right. "I AM?" he questioned a huge unexpected smile grew across his snout. "I AM! OH I CAN TALK! I CAN TALK!" he cried out laughing. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" Sven then looked at Kristoff. "Isn't this great?" he smiled. Kristoff was filled with mixed emotions: excitement, fear, shock, happiness" Kristoff looked down at his lap. "How did this happen?" he whispered still in shock. Sven smiled at him again. "Remember how you wished that I could talk to you directly?" Kristoff nodded slowly. "Well here it is, here's your wish!" Sven smiled. The current events spooked the ice harvester, he ended up fainting and waking up with Sven nudging him with his hoof. After finally getting over the shock, Kristoff then smiled suddenly. "I can finally talk with you for real!" he exclaimed feeling happy this time.  
"I know! It's going to be so much fun!" Sven yelled out. Kristoff gasped with a frown. "How am I going to tell Anna?" he asked. Sven supposedly shrugged. "Oh man, this is just so much to take in..." Kristoff strut around the stables anxiously and excitedly and the same time. "It's okay, we can tell her together!" he smiled reassuringly. "But what about Elsa?" Kristoff asked with a frightened look on his face. Sven frowned in thought. "Well I guess it won't be too bad if we both tell them" Sven suggested. Kristoff sighed unsure. "I hope you're right buddy" Sven just smiled proudly. "Of course I am!" He gloated.

Olaf began waddling towards the reindeer. "Hey Sven!" he smiled cheerfully! "Hey Olaf!" Sven spoke out quickly covering his mouth with his hoof.

Olaf stared up at him in shock. "Something's different about you!" he smiled suddenly not shocked. "Uhhhhh... Yeah..." Sven said nervously. "You got a new fur coat I knew it!" Olaf concluded chuckling. "Yeah that's right" Sven lied smiling awkwardly.

"Okay bye Sven I'm gonna go sniff flowers" and with that Olaf waddled off. Sven unfortunately had been unaware that a group of people had just experienced him speak. "IT'S A MAGIC REINDEER!" one of them yelled out.

Elsa just finished a load of documents. "And done" she sighed in relief, rubbing her temples.

Kai burst into the room. "Your majesty!" he cried with a worried look. Elsa immediately stood up from her chair.

Her and Kai walked out into the kingdom's courtyard seeing a group of people hovering over something but there were too many of them to see.

Anna stood at the group confused looking to her sister. Elsa turned to Anna. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "I don't know Elsa, one minute the courtyard was empty and then the next there was crowd" Anna explained pointing towards the crowd of villagers. "Citizens of Arendelle" Elsa bellowed her voice getting attention from the crowd. "Your majesty! Oh you must see!" a villager man pointed into the crowd revealing a reindeer.

"Sven?" Anna said puzzled.  
"Kristoff's reindeer?" Elsa whispered to Anna as she nodded. Anna smiled warmly at the slightly uncomfortable reindeer. "Awww hey there Sven, you're alright!" Anna hugged Sven as his tail wagged like a dog. "Oh it's great to see you too Anna" Sven said accidentally. Elsa, Anna and the large crowd paused shocked. Anna looked up shocked at the reindeer. "Oh I did it again didn't I?" Sven said stupidly unaware of his unholy power.

"Uhnnna..." Elsa mumbled through gritted teeth obviously terrified. "Uhh deernt knooow" Anna quickly answered through her teeth awkwardly.  
"Sven?" Anna said hesitantly her hands curled in front of her. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Sen answered smiling as if him talking was a normal thing. "You-you're you you you y-you're you're..." Anna stuttered struggling to actually let out her actual words.

unexpectedly Elsa was the one who said a word, Ironically she is probably the least open person. "YOU CAN TALK?!" she blurted out earning more shocked glances at the reindeer.  
"I know isn't it amazing?" Sven said excitedly. "I'm gonna just umm go inside" Anna muttered smiling at Sven awkwardly, obviously freaked out. "I- How is?" Elsa couldn't even form a proper sentence in that witness. "Oh hi you must be Queen Elsa! Name's Sven Bjorgman, Ice master's and deliverer's noble steed." Sven bowed very formally with four legs. "Wh-when have you been able to do that?!" Elsa asked Sven feeling as if she was losing her mind.

"Oh just last night!" Sven explained in a very Olaf-like fashion.

"Riiiight... Well I umm I guess..." Elsa muttered awkwardly playing with her braid unsure of what to say or do.  
Suddenly without warning the queen collapsed onto the hard ground as the crowd and Sven stare worryingly at her. "Oops!" Sven muttered lamely.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled after the ice harvester. Kristoff stopped and turned facing her. "Hi Anna, how's it going? I wa-" He was quickly interrupted by Anna smiling sarcastically . "How's it going? Gee I don't know? Why don't you tell me? Hmmm? Well there was the sun shining and the courtyard bounding... Oh yeah and what else? YOUR REINDEER WAS TALKING  
ENGLISH!" Anna yelled in shock at Kristoff's face. Kristoff put his hands up in defense. "Anna I was going to tell you, but you would never have believed me." he said. Anna gasped feeling hurt. "Please Kristoff my sister has ice powers, and we have a living snowman talking to us everyday, I think I would've believed you" Anna retorted calmly.


End file.
